neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Madge Mitchell/Ramsay/Bishop
Madge Bishop (previously Mitchell, nee Ramsay) was a character in Neighbours from 1986 to 1992 and again from 1996 to 2001. She was first introduced in Episode 171 - 20 January 1986 as the sister of Max Ramsay and Tom Ramsay. Madge was one of the first matriarchs of the show and became a very popular character. Her gravelly voice and fiery nature rubbed many other Ramsay Street residents up the wrong way. In Episode 1820 - 27 November 1992 after the supposed death of her husband Harold Bishop the previous year, Madge decided to move to Brisbane to be near her daughter Charlene Robinson. After Harold was said to be alive in 1996, Madge returned in Episode 2739 - 7 November 1996. She sadly died of cancer in 2001, last appearing in Episode 3740 - 6 April 2001. Madge was played by Anne Charleston. Backstory Margaret Mary Ramsay was born in June 1942 in Erinsborough, the youngest child of Dan Ramsay and Edna Ramsay. She was sent to a school in Brisbane, Queensland and stayed with relatives there. While in Brisbane she met fellow schholfriends Lou Carpenter and Harold Bishop. 1986-1992 In January 1986, Madge Mitchell came to visit her family at No 24 Ramsay Street much to the displeasure of her brother Max Ramsay. In September 1991, Madge and Harold went for a weekend by the coast. While there, Harold went for a walk onto the rocks by the coast and sat down near the sea. He then disappeared, he was washed out to sea. Madge was talking to an artist at the time and when she looked round to see Harold he was gone, they could not find him. The artist helped her find him. Madge found his glasses on the rocks. They alerted the coastguard and the police who did a search for Harold which went on throughout that night. 1996-2001 In October 1996, after 5 years of living in Brisbane, Madge recieved a phonecall to say that Harold was still alive. She could not believe it as she thought he had died 5 years before when he was washed out to sea. She returned to Erinsborough and found that Harold was indeed alive, he had been picked up by a trawler and suffered from amnesia. Later on Madge returned to Erinsborough permanently. She rekindled her relationship with Harold, and as he had never died, she was still legally married to him. Memorable info Birthday: 12th June 1942 Died: 16th April 2001 (Aged 58) Full Name: Margaret Mary Bishop (Nee Ramsay, later Mitchell) Family Father Dan Ramsay Mother Edna Ramsay Grandfathers Jack Ramsay Siblings Tom Ramsay, Max Ramsay Spouses Fred Mitchell (1964-1986), Harold Bishop (1988-2001) Children Henry Mitchell (1966), Charlene Robinson (1969) Grandchildren Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson Uncles/Aunts Maud Ramsay Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 2001. Category:Ramsay family. Category:Mitchell family. Category:Bishop family. Category:Secretaries. Category:Barmaids. Category:Coffee shop owners. Category:Newspaper columnists. Category:Neighbours deaths. Category:1942 births. Category:1964 marriages. Category:1988 marriages. Category:2001 deaths. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent.